


Tangled Up In You

by trash8queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash8queen/pseuds/trash8queen
Summary: Runaway Theif Lance never imagined he'd find himself staring at a mysterious tower, let alone find a beautiful girl with the longest hair he'd ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Tangled AU for some of my current favs.   
> While Plance isn't my number 1 ship cause I'm a multi-shipper :') but I watched this movie and fell in love when a friend said "Ooo wouldn't it be cute if that was Pidge and Lance?" so this happened.   
> Also, I want to point out. I did use some words from the movie. I did NOT come up with them on my own. I did try to think of a different "spell" to use for this fanfiction, but I couldn't I'm sorry about that. :')

A long time ago in a kingdom on a faraway planet, a King and Queen were soon to expect their second child. The firstborn Matt and the current King Sam sat sad-eyed looking down at a sick queen. She had gotten sick, very sick. This is when people began looking for a miracle. Said miracle wasn't far thankfully, a drop of an element known as quintessence fell from the atmosphere creating a beautiful flower. However, it was being guarded by a ruthless outcast. Haggar as she was known. She used it to keep herself young for years. She wanted it all to herself. But to her disappointment after hours of searching a soldier found the flower and they began to dig it up. Haggar was furious, her precious flower was being taken away. 

The flower did wonders for the queen. Sam was forever grateful for the small miracle. Days pass by, the queen giving birth to a precious baby girl with long thick Brown, red hair. They named her Katie. The parents loved her. The kingdom rejoiced. Matt came up with the idea to launch a lantern into the sky to celebrate his beloved baby sister. Sitting in the princesses room, Matt holding her gently in his arms. 

“Don't you worry Katie, I'll always protect you,” he said running his hand through her soft locks placing a crown that was much too big for her on her head. The child laughed, causing Matt to hug her gently.

The celebration was sadly not meant to last forever. Haggar snuck into the castle and entered Katie's room. With a spell to activate the quintessence.

“Quintessence, gleam and glow, let your power shine, heal what has been hurt, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.”

The girl's hair began to glow and heal Haggar who brought scissors to a strand she was holding. She cut the strand, the hair losing its power. Haggar panicked but decided to do the worst. She kidnapped the child for her own selfish purposes. A cry echoed through the castle. The king and queen bursting in to see a hooded woman holding their Katie. Matt running in quickly after only to see his sister get kidnapped right before his eyes. 

The kingdom fell into despair. The loss of their new princess. In order to never forget her every year on her birthday, they launched lanterns in hopes that Katie would return to them soon. 

Haggar took the child to a dark part of the forest, creating a tower to provide shelter. Hidden away she knew she found the perfect place. The only thing left was to make sure the girl never found out about her past, and to keep her locked away from the world. 

“I'll call you Pidge from now on, cause Princess Katie is not going to be returning,” Haggar said as she began to raise the child.

______________________________________

The days in the tower were all the same. Pidge knew each and every one of her books from cover to cover could probably recite them even in her sleep. And she had a lot of books. Most of them were about history and different tales. When Pidge wasn't reading, she was writing and drawing. She wrote all kinds of texts, speculations, and conclusions that had popped into her head while reading her books. Her art skills were also nothing to look at for just a moment, with help from her friend chameleon Rover too of course. 

However, Writing them on paper wasn't exactly satisfying, but at least it let her get them out of her head. She'd much rather discuss the texts with someone, a human who could respond, but her only companion was her guardian Haggar with her regular visits and they were usually short, matter-of-fact, and uninterested. It was always Haggar who did the talking, and most of it had to do with making sure that Pidge knew how important it was to stick to her routines and let Haggar know if something was weird or different.

So Pidge read and wrote and stared out of the window, deep in thought. She took solace in the view from the top of her tower. The only thing that ever changed was the seasons. She could always see the same trees, the same little stream, and the same cliffs around her, hiding the tower from the outside world. Oh, how she wondered what lay beyond them.

It had been like this for as long as Pidge could remember. Her and the tower, first Haggar raising her there and then moving out when she was old enough, only to pay her a short visit when she could. Occasionally she'd bring a new book, and Pidge would get lost in it for the next day or two, depending on how thick it was. And sooner or later, she'd know the new book by heart, too. 

Rover often tried to be there for Pidge when she looked upset or lonely. Helping her cook, play games with her, and just keeping her company. Still, Pidge longed to go outside and see some of what she read, wrote, and drew about on paper.

Haggar had taught her that the outside world wasn't for a young girl, but she still wished she could go outside and explore just once in her life, instead of from her same window and be able to observe them for herself, trying to find out the secrets that they held.

"Pidge, let down your hair!" That was her cue. It was Haggar, who always greeted her with that sentence, urging Pidge to get to the window so Haggar could climb the tower with the help of her extremely long hair.

Pidge complied. Haggar didn't like waiting, always scolding Pidge when she took too long getting to the window.

Pidge grabbed the end of her ponytail, wrapping the length of her hair around the hook by the window and throwing it out of the window with one graceful move like she had done countless times before.

And soon enough Haggar had hoisted herself up and was standing right there in front of Pidge.

"Well done, Pidge. As always. You really are so good at that." Haggar’s smile was exaggerated.

"It's nothing." Pidge tugged her hair away from the hook and pulled it back inside, moving to clean up her books and writings from her desk, mostly just looking for something to distract himself with while Haggar was there.

"I trust everything is well in here? Nothing unusual?" Gloves were peeled off, a cloak hung on the rack beside the window.

"Everything is as usual," Pidge paused. "Well. There's- there's one thing, you know." Oh, how she hated herself for stuttering like that. But Haggar was looking at him so sternly now, almost making her regret mentioning anything at all.

"Hm?" A simple, dismissive reply. It was like Haggar wasn't actually interested at all, but she was looking at her with a frown. Haggar hated it when anything strayed from routines.

"My birthday's coming up." Pidge didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but it was probably for the best. Haggar had a tendency to get rather cross whenever she felt like Pidge was blabbering.

"No, no, no, can't be." Haggar smile turned into a grin while she made her way to a chair and sat down. "I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year."

Haggar was playing with Pidge, of course. Pidge had always thought Haggar's sense of humor was rather strange. Why something like this amused her so greatly, Pidge could never imagine. It was like Haggar wanted her to feel like she considered Pidge to be rather simple. Which she really wasn't, and they both knew it.

"Well, that's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing." She'd play along with a little, just for now. There was a point to this conversation, after all. It wouldn't do her any good if she'd annoy Haggar now.

"Haggar, I…" Pidge sat down on a chair across Haggar, threading her fingers through her own hair. "My point was, and I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I thought, since I'm turning sixteen in a few days, I just wanted to ask-"

"Pidge."

"Yes?"

"Stop with the blabbering. You know I hate it."

Great, now she really was annoyed. But Pidge had started already, so there was nothing else left for her to do than just come out with it.

"I want to see the outside world."

"What?" On Haggar’s face was the most incredulous look she had ever given Pidge.

"I was hoping you would take me to see some sights and those stars," Pidge explained.

This earned her a snort.

"You want to go outside?" Haggar didn't wait for a reply, however; instead, she got up from her chair and started pacing around the room, starting to rant.

"And sights, stars? For what purpose? Actually, where have you ever gotten into your little head the idea that there are any of those around here?" Haggar dragged a hand across her face. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you all those books. I knew it, knew you'd get some stupid ideas."

Well. Pidge certainly hadn't expected this level of defensiveness. She was at a loss, not sure how to respond to Haggar's words. But she didn't have to, since Haggar kept on talking and pacing, agitated.

"Pidge, you know what I have taught you ever since you were a child. Your place is here, nowhere else. I have given my everything to keep you happy, I have given you all of these-" She gestured towards the tall bookshelves lined up against the walls, filled with books. "I have kept you safe, fed you. And this is how you repay me? You know the most important rule, Pidge. Why would you ask to go outside and see those silly stars?"

Now Pidge really did regret saying anything. This couldn't have gone any worse.

"Haggar, I'm sorry. Just forget it, I-"

But Haggar wouldn't drop it just yet, stepping right in front of Pidge before she even realized it and grabbing her chin, making Pidge look up at Haggar’s face.

"What's the most important rule, Pidge?" Her eyes were dark.

"I said I'm sorry, forget I said anything." But the hold on her chin tightened. Haggar was absolutely livid.

"What is the number one rule?" SHe repeated, putting emphasis on each of the words.

"Don't ever leave the tower."

Haggar let go of her.

"Good." SHe stepped away from Pidge and made her way to the window. Her gaze was fixed on the view, and she was frowning, looking like she held a grudge against the scenery for trying to tempt Pidge away like that. Pidge still couldn't find anything to say.

For a moment they were both silent, Pidge staring at Haggar, who was staring out of the window.

"The world is a dangerous place, Pidge. I just need you to understand that. If you go outside, you'll be hunted, taken advantage of, even killed. I just want to protect you. Please don't ever think of leaving this tower again. It won't happen."

A pause. "Right. I understand, ma’am."

The disappointment hit Pidge hard right then, but she didn't dare show it. She hadn't imagined Haggar’s reaction would be so severe. Haggar wasn't usually so harsh, but she had always put an emphasis on the fact that Pidge wasn't to leave the tower. SHe should've known her request would be received like this.

"You know I only want what's best for you."

 

"Yes, Haggar." Pidge felt defeated. For years she had been thinking about this, planning to ask Haggar. And now that she had finally dared to do it - one's 16th birthday was a special occasion after all - she had been completely shut down.

Haggar was talking again, but Pidge wasn't listening anymore, allowing herself to stare right ahead of her, lost in thought. It had been her dream, to go and explore some of what she read about in her books, and now she would never achieve it. Surely the world wouldn't be so dangerous if she just went with her guardian? But Pidge knew that Haggar wouldn't have it, so she kept silent.

Haggar’s stern look had turned into a smile, and she was in front of Pidge again. Pidge looked up at her as Haggar grabbed a strand of her red hair, caressing it. "You're very dear to me, you know?"

"You too, Haggar." Sometimes Haggar got all weird like this. Pidge just prayed she wouldn't embrace her hair right now like she sometimes did. It really weirded her out.

“Pidge I'm feeling run down, set up the chairs.”

“Yes, Haggar.” Pidge sighed. She handed Haggar the brush and set up 2 chairs. Pidge sat in one as Haggar sat in the other brushing her hair. 

“Now, do the spell Pidge,” Haggar said gently brushing some of her hair. 

“Quintessence, gleam and glow, let your power shine, heal what has been hurt, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.” Pidge said. Her hair glowing a beautiful caramel shade. Haggar smiling for once, as she felt energized again and some Gray hairs and wrinkles disappeared. 

"I'm afraid I must go now," Haggar said after she'd fondled Pidge’s hair for a while. She went to put on her cloak.

Pidge got up from her chair. Then she wrapped her hair around the hook again and threw the length of it out of the window for Haggar to use.

"I'll come back two days after your birthday."

"But that's five days away." Haggar usually came by the tower every day, so Pidge was surprised to hear that she was planning to leave her alone for so long. She could handle herself in the tower, sure, but going away for so long was highly uncharacteristic of Haggar.

"I know. I'm planning to get something special for your birthday," Haggar winked. Pidge wondered if she felt bad about yelling at her, but she wasn't opposed to getting a cool birthday present to make up for it. Maybe Haggar was planning to get her some rare tome… That would certainly ease her disappointment for a long while.

Haggar pulled her into a hug, which Pidge sluggishly returned. "Now be a good girl while I'm gone."

"Yes, ma’am." Haggar pulled away and got on the windowsill, grabbing the hair hanging from the hook. And just like that, she was gone from Pidge’s sight, climbing down the wall of the tower. Pidge’s tower, which Pidge could never leave. Rover crawled up next to Pidge and snuggled next to her arm. Pidge smiled down at Rover and turned back to look out the window, resting her head on her arms. The beautiful long hair flowing gently in the wind Pidge day-dreaming of the sights she'll never get to see.


	2. Chapter 2

“Matt? Where are you?” a young man yelled through the halls. 

“I'm in here Shiro,” Matt responded. 

“What are you up too?” Shiro asked. 

“I was looking at more designs for lanterns.” Matt frowned setting down some supplies.

Shiro sighed and walked over embracing Matt into a side hug. 

“I know you miss her and believe me she's still alive out there. I just don't think your late parents would want you risking your health on this. You've been working so hard I can tell.” Shiro said taking off Matt's glasses seeing the deep eye bags. 

“I know, you're right Shiro, I just…..I said I'd protect her, and it's almost been 16 years. I can't give up.” Matt responded. 

“You never cease to amaze me,” Shiro said.

Matt walked over to the window, looking out onto the horizon, Shiro following behind grabbing Matt's hand. 

"A few more days till her sixteenth birthday. It's been that long hasn't it Katie." Matt frowned. 

"Stay strong. Somewhere out there she's probably looking out a window too." 

Matt leaned into Shiro's shoulder as they let the breeze flow around them. ______________________________________________________ 

Running across rooftops were 3 more individuals. Stopping above a certain area of the castle. One young man going over to the edge staring at the view. 

“Ah, I could get used to a view like this.” a short pause. “Kay, I'm used to it. Guys, I want my own castle.” 

“We pull this off, you can get 4 castles.” A young woman said. 

“Sure Nyma, and what are we gonna get?” 

“Whatever we want Rollo,” Nyma responded. 

“Lance come on, we don't have all day,” Rollo said. 

“Alright, alright,” Lance said walking towards them. 

They tied a rope around his torso and dropped him in through a ceiling opening that leads into a large room. Lance got close enough to grab a crown being heavily guarded. 

“Achoo.” one guard sneezed. 

“Bless you,” Lance said. 

“Thanks…….wait!” the guard turned around to see lance being hoisted back up and out with the crown. Guards were gathered and instructed to go after the thieves. 

“All this work finished and it's not even noon,” Lance yelled running for his life. Rollo and Nyma right behind. Lance put the crown in his satchel. They ran into the woods, guards still on their tail. Then they arrived at a dead end. 

“Hoist me up, and I'll pull you two up next,” Lance said. 

“Give us the satchel first pretty boy,” Rollo said. 

“After all we've been through. I'm shocked.” Lance mockingly said. 

“Give us the satchel, and we'll hoist you up,” Nyma responded. 

“Fine….” Lance said handing them the bag. 

They lifted Lance onto the next level of the forest. 

“Okay now pull us up,” Rollo said. 

“Sorry guys, you'll just slow me down,” Lance said showing them the satchel one more time before running away. 

“What?!” Rollo said noticing the satchel gone. 

“We'll get you for this!!” Nyma yelled as the guards caught them. 

“Ha Ha! The sweet taste of-" Lance began to say. 

“STOP WHERE YOU ARE THIEF!” a guard with mullet black hair yelled. His horse catching up to Lance.

“Uh Oh.” Lance kept running through the woods at top speed. 

Lance grabbed a long vine and spun with it kicking Keith to the ground. The two breaking out into a fist fight. 

"Give up the satchel theif!" 

"Just try and take it from me," Lance said throwing a hard punch and causing Keith to tumble back onto the ground. 

Lance began running again, satchel in hand. 

"Hunk! Pick me up!' Lance heard Keith yelling in the distance. Another guard coming up on a horse. Lance heard the hoofs of the horse getting closer, He sped up running faster than he ever had.After minutes of running, Lance ducked behind a leaf bundle he thought was a bush. After catching his breath, he finally looked up to see it was really a tunnel, a long rocky tunnel that had a light at the end. Lance not wanting to get caught again, he walked to the light. The tunnel leading into a secret area of trees, flowers, a small stream, and at the far side of the area stood a tall tower. It looked inviting, and a safe place to rest until the soldiers decided to give up. Lance approached it with caution and began climbing the side of the tower.  
______________________________________________________

"Damn, where did he go." Keith groaned. 

"Hey Keith, what now?" Hunk said. 

"We keep looking, he couldn't have gone far, besides...." 

"Oh don't tell me. But Hunk, we can't return to King Shiro without the thief or the crown." Hunk mocked.

"Well, you're not wrong. But you know the Kings, return empty-handed and who knows what will happen." Keith frowned. 

"Guess we'll be here a while." Hunk said. 

"We won't quit until we find him," Keith said. 

"If that's the case we should at least get some food first." Hunk said. 

"and probably find my horse too. It's gonna be a long night." Keith said. 

__________________________________________________

“Matt! Matt where are you!?” Shiro yelled running through the castle halls. He eventually ran into Matt sitting in his sister's bedroom slightly crying on the ground. 

“Matt, hey. Look at me.” Shiro said calmly. 

“Shiro it's been stolen.” Matt cried. 

“I know, I know. I have Keith, Hunk and the top guards out searching for the 3rd criminal. The two have been captured and are in the dungeon.” 

“He took it, he took her crown. That's the best memory I have of her Shiro, and now it's gone.” 

“It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get it back. Don't worry.” Shiro said wrapping Matt in his arms hugging him gently and kissing the top of his head. Matt just letting out the last of his cries in his husband's arms. 

"We're not giving up until he's found and the crown is back in your hands," Shiro said just calming Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New things are suddenly surrounding Pidge, how will she respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 it just mainly focuses on Pidge and Lane, with some new characters too.

Lance used all his strength to get to the window of the tower. With a final pull, he crawled inside the tower and looked around. Okay, enough reflecting. He had reached the top of the tower and the room inside was calling him. He got giddy, thinking about what he would find there.

It was rather dark inside. Which wasn’t a surprise, really, since the only source of light was the open window he’d just crawled in from.

But before Lance could find any additional windows, he realized the place didn’t look as abandoned and he thought it would be. On the contrary, it looked very much lived in.

The fireplace had embers, and there was not a hint of dust anywhere. Lance gasped when his eyes registered the huge bookcases lining up the walls, filled with books, papers around with writing everywhere, and artwork scattered the walls. He didn’t have time to properly get excited about these findings because he was met with darkness. 

Pidge screamed looking down at the strange man. Particularly the satchel with a shiny object inside. Pidge looked to Rover on her shoulder.  
She hesitantly walked ever so closer. She grabbed the satchel pulling it off the stranger. Suddenly the stranger gasped waking up. Panicked she hit him again with a frying pan. 

“Uh Oh…” she said looking around the room. She grabbed a chair nearby, wrapped a strand of hair around the stranger's waist tightening it. Then wrapping around a high beam using what strength she had to hoist him up and swing him into the chair. 

“I've got a person in my tower that isn't Haggar.”  
Realization suddenly hitting her.  
“I GOT A PERSON IN MY TOWER THAT ISN'T HAGGAR!” She smiled jumping up with glee. “Wait...what if he's dangerous?” 

Rover pointed at the sleeping figure next to them and grabbed a strand of Pidge's hair pretending to wrap it around himself. 

“Good point….I guess.” She paused. “Better to be safe than sorry.” She walked over and wrapped the ends of her hair tight enough that he couldn't get loose when he came to. Rover walking over to the satchel and digging inside it, pulling out a crown. 

“Rover...don't just go through...his..bag.” She stuttered picking up the crown. She walked to the mirror putting the crown on her head. A sudden chill running up her spine. It felt so familiar having it on her head. Looking at her reflection feeling some nostalgia for some reason. She ripped the crown off breathing heavily. She never felt like that before. She put the crown back in the satchel and hid it under a step in the room. 

Walking back over to the stranger. Pidge slightly blushing at the tall boy before her. His tanned skin, the perfect swish of his dark brown hair. Pidge pushed the chair to the middle of the room and waited. 

“Huh…..I'm bored,” Pidge whined. 

Rover walked on her hair from her shoulder to the stranger's shoulder. A slap in the face from his tail multiple times. After minutes of nothing Rover stuck his tongue into the stranger's ear. Finally getting a reaction. 

“Ah!” he said. Pidge running behind a pillar. 

After getting used to being awake, he looked down seeing he was trapped. 

“Is this hair?” he groaned. He began struggling to get free. 

Pidge feeling anxiety from her small hiding spot.  
Taking a deep breath...

“Struggling. Struggling is pointless.” She said. 

“Who's there?” Lance said looking into the dark shadows. 

Pidge walked forward into the light. Lance gasping. She was so cute. Shiny brown eyes, small in size, freckles scattered on her face, and the most important thing. Her shiny ginger hair that seemed to go on forever. 

“Who are you? How did you find this place?” she asked sternly. 

Lance jokingly smirked and replied. 

“I know not, but may I just say. Hi, how ya doing. Uh, the names Lance.” 

Pidge sighed. “Who sent you? Do you want my hair? Why have you entered my tower?” walking closer trying to be intimidating with her pan. 

“First off, nobody sent me. Second, Why would I want your hair? Last, I was running and managed to find this place. Happy?” 

“So you don't want my hair?” 

“No! The only thing I want is to get out of it.” Lance groaned. Then a sudden realization.  
“Wait, where's my satchel?!” 

“I've hidden it, and you'll never find it." She smirked. A thought popped into her head. 

“Tell me, Lance….in a few days stars will be in the sky. Tell me what they're for.” 

“You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess? Yea, uh they just light them every year and toss them in the sky. Hooray.” 

“Lanterns? So they aren't really stars.” 

Pidge walked to her desk digging through some papers. Whispering to Rover as Lance was trying to break free. 

“He can take me to see those lanterns.  
We'll see them, he'll bring me back before Haggar returns, and it will be okay, right? Right?” Rover squeaked agreeing to her plan. 

“Ok Lance, I'm prepared to make a deal with you.” She walked back over. 

“A deal? You can't be serious gingey.” he sighed.

“My name's not gingey, it's Pidge.” She said sternly. Grabbing the top corner of the chair, pulling it forward to look right in his eyes. 

“Okay, fine...Pidge. what is this deal you're offering?” 

“You want your satchel back right? And I want to see the lanterns. You will take me to see them, and you will bring me back here safely, then and only then will you get your precious satchel back.” 

“Ah, no can do. You see I am on the run, can't risk getting caught can I?” he smoldered at her. 

“Look, you could tear this castle apart, and guess what pretty boy. Without my help, you won't see your satchel ever again.” She said. 

“Okay, okay, fine. I'll take you to see the Lanterns.” 

“Really!?” she happily beamed letting go of the chair. Lance falling to the ground. 

“Ow…” 

“oops, sorry.” She said pulling him back up. 

“Would you just let me out of your hair.” Lance groaned. 

Pidge chuckled unwrapping her hair. Lance standing and stretching. 

A long amount of time passed while Pidge let the stranger rest a while the two have light conversations. 

“Do you live here alone?” he asked.

“Uh, you could say that. I have a guardian, but she's not around much anymore,” she replied. 

“How long have you been here?” 

“Quite the curious man...but I've always been here. Never left.” 

For a moment Lance went quite. Feeling slightly bad for the girl. 

“Ah, I see,” he said. 

“Just don't um...don't ask about my guardian. Haggar just isn't who I want to discuss really.” she frowned closing a book. 

“Just one more thing. Does Haggar know you're leaving with a stranger?” 

“No, and she never will. This is probably my only chance to see the world, she's not here to lock me away anymore.” she huffed. 

“Dang it. I'm stuck with a difficult one.” Lance groaned. 

“Now. No more questions. I'm finishing some research.” 

“Alright fine. I'll just be over here…” Lance said trying to dig around the tower room looking for his satchel. Pidge whipped some hair around his wrist and pulled him to the ground. 

“No getting out of our deal. You're gonna stay put.” 

______________________________________

“Better get going I suppose, the bit of a walk to the kingdom.” He sighed. 

Pidge grabbed her frying pan and stared out the window. Lance going past her as he began to climb down. 

“You coming gingey? We don't have all day.” Lance about half way down yelled. 

Pidge stood on the window sill, she wrapped her hair around a hook that Haggar used to get into the tower.

“Am I really doing this?” she sighed. She looked to Rover on her shoulder who grabbed a strand and secured himself. 

With one quick swish, she took a deep breath and threw all her hair out the window. Lance staring in awe as he saw the length of it. With one look back into that tower, she could call a prison. She smiled and leaped gliding along her hair. 

“Woohoo!!’ She happily yelled. Then right at the end, she stopped. Just below her feet was the green grass. Slowly she put one foot down, the grass between her toes. Then the other foot. She beamed happiness. 

“Grass, Dirt, AH it's better than I imagined.” She knelt down lying on her stomach rolling slowly in the grass. She laughed she felt so free. She turned her head looking at a flower. A soft breeze swept through the petals flying away. She stood back up and followed the petals. Suddenly feeling cold she was standing in water. 

“This is amazing!” She smiled throwing some water in the air. A look to the side she stared at the tunnel leading away from the tower. 

“You seem like whole other person,” Lance said approaching her. 

“My hearts racing, I've never felt like this before. Is this normal?” she asked. 

“Perhaps you should go back inside if you can't handle this much. Imagine the rest.” Lance said.  
“No! This time….this time I'm not backing down. Haggar isn't here to stop me.” She said. 

Pidge began running towards the tunnel, hair flowing behind. Lance smiled at her. Then slapped himself. 

“Don't you dare.” He sighed walking after her. 

Beyond the tunnel, Pidge found herself in the open woods. It was amazing, she spun around embracing the warm sun, and let the breeze run through her bangs. Lance following the hair to the tiny girl. 

“You have a lot of hair,” Lance said trying to touch it. 

“No!” She snapped bunching her hair up in her arms. Then she frowned. “Sorry, I just...don't talk about the hair.” She asked. 

“Oh...Kay then. Sorry, gingey.” Lance sighed. “Come on we better get walking.” He took lead. 

Walking behind him, Pidge followed looking at the surroundings. She started running around the grass. 

“Woohoo!” She yelled kicking a pile of leaves. 

“Hey, watch it.” Lance pouted. 

Pidge continuing to run about. Doing cartwheels down a hill getting cocooned in her hair and laughing. She then unwrapped herself and ran towards a large tree. She threw her hair on a branch and began spinning around the tree. 

“This is so fun!!!!” 

Lance leaning against the tree waiting for some of her energy to wear off. 

“Of course I get the giddy one.” Lance sighed. 

Pidge getting down from the tree. More realization hitting her. 

“Haggar will be so furious.” running again. 

She grabbed Rover in her hands. 

“but what she know won't kill her right?” 

“Oh my gosh, this is gonna kill her. 

Running around some more. 

“I'm awful, I must go back.” 

“I AM NEVER GOING BACK!!” She ran into a flower field. 

She continued running around embracing the new surroundings. 

“I'm a despicable human being.” She climbed a tree. Then jumped down spinning around the tree with her long hair. 

“WOOHOO!!” running around again after getting down. 

Lance sighed and followed her again to where she was on the ground frowning. 

“I can't help but notice, you're at war with yourself right now. Maybe we should rethink this. Here's your pan, here's your snake. Let's get you back, you get back a healthy relationship with yourself, I get my satchel. You and I then part ways as unlikely friends.” 

“No! I am seeing those lanterns, I'm not giving you the bag until I'm back safely and after my eyes see the lanterns.” She said. 

“Oh come on…” Lance groaned. 

“We had a deal, Lance,” she said sternly. 

“Fine, fine. Hey, you feel hungry, I know a great place for lunch.” Lance smirked. 

“I guess. Where?” Pidge smiled. 

“The Blade of Marmora. Nicest place in the kingdom.” 

“Okay. Let's go.” 

“Yay!” Lance hyped. 

Walking around for a bit the arrived at a quite looking building. Lance smiled and began leading Pidge inside. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she entered. They were face to face with dirty, and scary looking people. She put up her frying pan. 

“Ah, smell that? That's the smell of...wow gingey look at this. He has blood on his hair.” Lance said looking at a shorter man. 

Pidge kept walking and was suddenly yanked backward. Another pulling her hair through his fingers. 

“That's a lot of hair,” he said in a deep voice. 

“She's growing it out,” Lance said. He walked over to a terrified looking Pidge. 

“Gee, you don't look so good gingey,” Lance said but was hastily pulled by a larger man. 

“Is this you?” Someone asked pointing to a new wanted poster. 

“I, uh...I..” he stuttered. 

“Grab him!” another yelled. 

Lance was grabbed by multiple people.

“Quick, grab some guards. That reward money is mine.” 

“Hey what about me? I'm broke!” 

A fight was beginning to break out. Pidge looked around she saw a beam with a loose piece. She roped a piece of hair around it pulling it upwards. She quickly released it, the loose piece hitting one of them on the head. 

“PUT HIM DOWN!!” She yelled. 

Everyone went quiet and stared at her. One walking up to her. 

“I'm Kolivan. Who do you think you are?” 

“I'm Pidge and that man. He has a job to do. So I'm gonna need you to let him go.” 

“Why should I?” 

She took a deep breath. “ My entire life I dreamed of seeing some sights, and those lanterns and he's taking me to see them. Find some humanity, haven't you guys ever had dreams?” 

One guy hung Lance up on a hook by his shirt. They all watched the conversation. Kolivan paused and looked at the girl before him. 

“I had a dream once. But look at us. We don't deserve happy endings.” Kolivan said gesturing to everyone. 

“Aww, that isn't true. Everyone deserves happy endings, you just have to find the opportunity. For instance, what's your dream?” Pidge asked pointing at one fellow. 

“I wanna bake,” he said sheepishly. 

“and you?” she pointed at another. 

“I like decorating things.” 

“See there's a step done. Who else?” 

Suddenly many of them joined in stating different things. The first dark and scary atmosphere suddenly became opposite. It felt sunny and welcoming. They let Lance down and he joined Pidge in the front. Pidge smiled at everyone and they all became excited and started a small party. Suddenly the door swung open. 

“I found some guards.” 

“WHERE IS HE, WHERE'S LANCE?!” 

They looked at each other with fear. In unison they both said. 

“Uh-oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. More chapter to come. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance start to learn some more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit parts of this chapter were quite difficult for me. I apologize for any and all confusion you might experience. T~T

The blade members began shielding the two, leading the soldiers upstairs and around the back. Lance and Pidge were grabbed and put behind the counter by Kolivan. Guards walking all around the place. 

“This doesn't look good,” Lance whispered. 

“SEARCH THIS PLACE TOP TO BOTTOM. I WANT THAT THIEF!’ a soldier yelled. A slight fight breaking out at the Blade of Marmora. 

Keith and Hunk were walking through the woods when large amounts of chatter interrupted them. 

“Hunk, let's go check it out,” Keith said. 

“It sounds like a big fight. Are you sure?” 

“Where there's commotion there's usually a reason. Don't be a baby.” 

“Ugh, fine. Let's just go towards the yelling in the middle of nowhere.” Hunk whined. 

Keith huffed, but the two walked towards the noise. Also meanwhile Haggar was walking along the same path arriving at the Blade of Marmora building. 

“Such noise. It's a pain,” she said. She looked up when she heard the bushes rustling. Two young soldiers lept from the bushes. 

“Ow, I think that was a thorn bush.” Hunk whined. 

“Later. We gotta get in there!” Keith yelled. 

They ran to the door. 

“Keith? Hunk?” another soldier said. 

“What's going on?” Keith asked. 

“The thief was reported hiding here with an accomplice. We're looking for them.” a guard said. 

“Keep looking, we can't let him get away again!” Keith yelled, he slammed his fist on the counter right above Lance and Pidge. He then gestured all of them to look upstairs and around the back.   
Haggar following and looking through the doorway. 

“So many guards,” she whispered. 

She looked over to see someone lean back on a certain counter spot. A door opening on the floor. 

“Go, I hope you enjoy your dream,” Kolivan said.   
“We will,” Lance said. 

“Just her. You agitate me.” 

Lance huffed making an angry face.

“Thank you,” Pidge said smiling at Kolivan again.

Haggar looked just in time to see a man go through and familiar longhair go after. 

“Pidge?” she gasped. Then began to get angry. “You think you can get away from me that easily, guess again.” Haggar pulled out a small knife.

“Keith, Hunk. We've searched the whole building. They aren't here.” 

“That's impossible people don't just vanish.” Hunk said. 

“Unless they had a hidden way out. LOOK FOR SECRET PASSAGES NOW!” Keith yelled. 

Guards began searching for any sign of a secret door or loose floorboards. The Blades all gathering in one spot trying to hide the tunnel. Keith looking over and going up to everyone. 

“Move!” he said. 

“Nothing over here. Just keep looking.” a guy said. The rest of the Blade slapping their faces in disappointment. 

“I said Move!” Keith pushed them out of the way. Seeing a sunken in wood piece. 

“I found it. Come on!” 

He pressed it watching the floor sink into the ground a tunnel in its place. 

______________________________________

“So freckles that was pretty cool what you did back there.” Lance smiled. 

“Can't you just call me by my name?” she sighed. “And thanks...I guess.” 

“Because it's more fun to see your face when I mess with you.” he chuckled. 

Pidge blushed slightly. That was the first time she heard him laugh. She internally slapped herself. 

“So, Lance. Where are you from?” she asked.

“Woah, Woah. Sudden backstory talk. No way.” 

“Aww, come on. You don't have to be so tough all the time.” 

“Well, what about you? I know I can't mention your mentor...Haggar?” Lance asked. 

“Nope.” 

“or you snake.” 

“Chameleon.” Rover stuck his tongue out at Lance.

“Bless you, and I especially can't ask about your hair.” 

“You got it. Good job.” She mocked.

“Hey.” Lance groaned. 

Pidge and Lance kept walking down the tunnel. Suddenly noticing some noises behind them. 

“The guards!” She frowned.

“Oh no. Come on freckles, we gotta run.” Lance yelled beginning to run. 

Pidge grabbed her hair into a bundle and began running behind Lance. They exited the tunnel and found themselves at a dead end. 

“STOP WHERE YOU ARE THIEF!” Keith yelled.   
“Here!” She said shoving her frying pan into Lance’s chest. She threw her hair around a beam and jumped off the edge practically flying to the other side. 

Keith pulled out a knife and began fighting lance.

“This is probably the strangest fight I've ever been in!” Lance hyped. 

Keith suddenly hit just the right spot and knocked the pan out of his hand. 

“Lance!” Pidge yelled. She threw a thick strand and used her strength to wrap it around his hand. 

“See ya!” Lance yelled dropping off the cliff but suddenly finding he was about to run into some more guards. Pidge pulled up just enough to give Lance a boost to get away. 

“Ha, you should see your faces cause you all look stu-" he hit the wall. “pid.” he groaned falling onto a smaller area. 

“You can't get away that easily!” Keith yelled he cut a string that was holding a beam up. He let it drop and he began walking across the get to the other side. Pidge was in a panic. 

“Jump Pidge!” Lance yelled. Pidge found a rock she threw her hair on and jumped. Keith reaching out to grab her hair missing by a second. 

Suddenly a loud rumbling was echoing the canyon area. 

“The Dam!” someone yelled. It began to leak, and after a few seconds, it burst flooding the area. 

Pidge landed safely by Lance. Lance wrapping arms around her frightened frame. They jumped to the ground and began running. Lance scooping up bundles of hair in his arms. Water began filling the canyon. A large rock being knocked down following Lance and Pidge. Water covering multiple guards throwing them every which way. 

To her surprise, she saw her frying pan as she ran by she grabbed it. Lance and Pidge ran into a cave and the rock blocked their exit. Water filling the cave. 

“Lance up here.” She gestured getting to a higher area. 

They began looking for a loose rock. Pidge hitting them with her pan. Lance using his hands. Accidentally slipping he got a deep cut on his upper arm. 

“Ah!” he groaned grabbing it in pain. He ignored it for now. He took a deep breath and dove into the water. He came back up fairly quickly. 

“It's no use, I can't see.” He sighed. 

Pidge tried the same thing, Lance grabbing her quickly. 

“Hey, don't bother, it's pitch black down there.” 

“I-I’m so sorry Lance.” Pidge began crying. “It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left.” She let tears fall. 

With a deep breath. Lance spoke suddenly. 

“McClain.” 

“What?” she sniffed. 

“My name is Lance McClain. When we met, I didn’t tell you my full name-well I haven’t used my full name in a long time but I figured I should say it to someone one last time.” He sighed holding his arm and frowning. 

Pidge smiled and grabbed her hair. 

“I have magic hair that works with a spell.” 

“What?” he said surprised.

Eyes going wide she said again. 

“I have magic hair that works with a spell.”   
She began speaking extremely fast as the water was almost to their chins.  
“Quintessence gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was-" she took one last breath as water covered their heads. 

Under the surface, Pidge’s hair began to light up the cavern. Lance opened his eyes to see her locks sparkling. He screamed, bubbles escaping. 

They looked down to see her hair being pulled towards some rocks. They swam quickly and began pulling them away. Seconds pass her hair wearing off. Lance finally reached one rock that causes the others to fall and they were pulled out fast and flung into a river. Quickly grabbing sides of the river they came up for much-needed air. 

“We...made...it" Pidge huffed out climbing out enough to lay on her back. “We're….alive.” 

Lance picked his head up suddenly after getting some oxygen back. 

“Her hair glows. It lit up. It glows. WHY DOES IT DO THAT!” 

Pidge looked over and saw blood on Lance’s hand from his arm. 

“Lance.” 

“It just did that. Her hair glows.” He huffed. 

“LANCE!” 

“WHAT!” 

He looked at Pidge sitting up pulling the rest of her hair out of the river.

“It doesn't just glow.” 

Rover looked up and Lance and smiled.

“Why did he do That?” Lance asked still shocked. 

______________________________________

Haggar walked in and jumped into a blade member. 

“and who are you?” he huffed. 

“Haggar." She snapped pulling the knife to his nose. “Where's that tunnel let out.” 

“Knife….” 

______________________________________

Now sitting quietly on some logs with a fire going. Lance was carefully removing his jacket so he was just in a tank top. Pidge took a deep breath and grabbed some hair and began wrapping it around Lance’s arm. 

“You're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my wound. Ow.” as she tightened the strands.

“Sorry. Now, just….just don't freak out. Okay?” 

Lance just nodded his head. Still unsure what she was up to.

Pidge took a deep breath once more and spoke the spell. 

“Quintessence gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.” 

Her hair beginning to shine and travel from roots to the ends. Lance following it with his eyes, it came to his arm and he looked over at Rover who made making a face. He looked back at his arm as the glowing seemed brighter in that area. The spell wore off her hair returning to normal. Lance shaking went to remove it seeing the wound completely healed and gone. 

“hhhh-" 

“Please don't freak out!” She suddenly got louder. 

“Freak out? Who's freaking out? I'm just suddenly very interested in your hair and the talent it possesses. How long has it been doing That?” Lance said in a hurry with a high pitch. 

“Forever I suppose. Haggar said people used to hunt for it. Try to cut some strands. Keep it for themselves. Just...once it's cut. It loses its power and turns a little darker.” She pulled some hair behind her ear revealing a shorter piece that didn't have quite the same shade as the rest. 

“That’s why I never….Haggar never lets me….I um…”

Lance interjected, “You’ve never been out of that tower.” 

Pidge frowned and averted her gaze. 

“Yea.” 

Lance leaned forward pushing a strand behind her ear. Pidge leaning into the touch, letting her eyes close slightly. Lance blushing at her delicate features. Her long lashes. Those adorable freckles. Pidge looking into Lance’s eyes now. Blue and sparkling in the firelight. Heads leaned in. A branch in the distance cracked. They backed away. 

“I um. Uh...I'm going to get more firewood.” Lance stuttered. 

Pidge was left alone. Hands coming to her chest. She for the first time felt a form of happiness she never felt. Sadly it was interrupted quickly.

“Pidge.” A familiar voice called. 

Her stomach dropped she knew that voice anywhere. 

“H-Haggar…” 

“You think you can leave? Just like that? I raised you. I've told you the dangers if you left the tower.” 

“Wait, Haggar, I've been on an incredible adventure. I even made a friend.” She blushed slightly. 

“yes, the wanted thief. How nice. I was nice enough to find his latest capture.” Haggar pulled out the satchel. 

“How did You?” 

“Pidge. We're going back. NOW.” 

“NO!” Pidge yelled surprised herself.

“No? Oh, my. Look at that you think you're all mature now. That must be different.” 

“You don't understand. I think he likes me. I'm not going back yet.” Pidge said. 

“Likes You? That's demented. Why would he want such a pathetic person?” 

Pidge was on the verge of tears. 

“Just remember Pidge. You know your place. I'll be there when you realize you don't belong out here. Especially with lying thieves.” Haggar said retreating into the forest. 

Pidge standing there frozen. Eyes with tears forming. 

“So is there a chance I'll get some kind of super strength in my arm. Cause that would be awesome.” Lance said walking back towards the fire. He looked to Pidge who was staring into the forest. 

“Hey? Are you alright?” Lance asked gently. 

Pidge jumped back into reality. 

“Oh, yea. I'm fine. I just got lost in thought.” 

Pidge sat back down Lance fixing the fire. 

“Alright Pidge, tomorrow is a big day. We should get some rest.” Lance said. Laying down in a grassy spot. 

“Hey, Lance?” 

“Yea?” 

“Thank you.” Pidge smiled. She walked over to another grassy spot. She twirled her hair around her body. Suddenly creating a makeshift blanket for herself. 

Lance smiled over at her. 

“Goodnight beautiful,” Lance whispered under his breath drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom symbol is the same as the voltron v. Also didn't really proof read this, sorry for any mistakes.

The following morning. Keith and Hunk were walking through the woods. 

“Keith? Buddy? You okay?” Hunk asked. 

“No Hunk, Cause we lost him again. Not to mention that girl he was with. Something about her.” 

“So you noticed that too. Anyway, let's just keep mov…..ing.” Hunk stalled. 

“Why’d you stop?” Keith asked. 

“Shh, look.” Hunk said turning Keith’s head to the side. 

“It’s him, and his accomplice. Hunk lets book them.” 

“Hey, hey wait.” Hunk said grabbing Keith by his waist pulling him back. 

“What?” Keith groaned. 

“I want to know more about that girl. Let them sleep a little longer.” Hunk said. 

“Fine….but as soon as they wake up and we talk, to the dungeon.” 

“ugh, okay.” Hunk said. 

______________________________________

“Shiro?” Matt said walking into the library. 

“Yes?” Shiro said. 

“Are the preparations ready for tomorrow?” 

“All exactly as you described it. The staff is setting up as we speak. The townsfolk are decorating the town.” Shiro said. 

“I'm glad. Thank you Shiro.” Matt said. 

“Her 16th birthday will be one to remember. Trust me.” Shiro smiled grabbing Matt's hand. 

“I sure hope so.” Matt smiled back. 

______________________________________

Lance awoke to the feeling of someone watching him. Opening one eye he looked up into purple eyes with that familiar black mullet. 

“I hope you've come to apologize.” Lance mocked. 

Keith grabbed Lance and dragged him. 

“AAAAHHHH!!” Lance yelled. 

Pidge shot up, and saw Lance getting taken. 

“HEY!!! WOAH. STOP!” She yelled. 

“Keith!” Hunk yelled. 

Pidge interjected and pushed the two apart. 

“Stop it, please.” she asked. 

Keith and Lance however continued to fight. Hunk walked over, and held Keith back. Pidge wrapping hair around Lance and pulling him back. 

“Keith, you said we could talk first.” Hunk said sternly. 

“Fine, You! Talk, why are you with this criminal?” Keith pointed at Pidge. 

“Lance here is helping me live my dream, he's taking me to the lanterns. Please give us 24 hours, then you can fight to your heart's content.   
Keith groaned. 

“And it's also my birthday.” Pidge coughed under her breath. 

“Keith, come on. Just for the day.” Hunk said. Then whispered. “This girl isn't ordinary.” 

“Fine…..” Keith grumbled. 

“Fine….” Lance groaned. 

They angrily shook hands. 

Pidge looked past them and went wide eyed. She pushed them to the side. A smile across her face. 

“It's beautiful.” She said walking towards the Bridge to get into the town. 

Hunk followed behind her. Lance and Keith following behind. Lance elbowed Keith in the stomach, following Keith punching Lance in the chest. The two having a mini fight. Rover squeaked and got their attention. Pointing at them then at his eyes. They followed again, pissed as heck. 

Pidge sped up and walked through the open gate. Looking at all the stands of merch, and all the people preparing. She got pulled backwards.

“Ow...ow.” She whined. Her hair getting stepped on and caught on things. People running into her. Pidge getting a little freaked out.

Lance ran past Keith and Hunk and scooped up her hair in his arms. Lance looked around. He saw some little girls braiding each other's hair. 

“Idea!” he beamed and whistled to get their attention. They looked up Lance showing Pidge's hair to them. The smiled and gasped happiness. Pidge was instructed to sit down on the ground. The girls began braiding her long locks. Wrapping strands around and around. Adding small braids, combining big braids into a large braid ending at Pidge's ankles. Decorating the large braid with various flowers. Lance sat next to Keith and Hunk waiting patiently. The time passed and Lance looked up. 

“It's beautiful, Thank you.” Pidge smiled and spinning in a circle. It was almost slow motion in Lance’s eyes. She was stunning, his heart rate speeding up. 

Lance blushed at the sight. Hunk and Keith leaning over making faces. 

“Shut it.” Lance said gently pushing them away. 

The boys lead her around the town. Taking Pidge to various stores and stands. Lance was in line at a food stand with Pidge when she looked over at a wall with a painting on it. It was a picture of a man and a woman holding a baby with reddish hair, brown eyes, and freckles. Next to them was a young boy holding the babies hand. Something went cold in Pidge's stomach. It wasn't natural. She looked down and saw a little girl leaving a flower on a small step under the painting. 

“See? This is for the lost princess her names Katie.” She told her younger siblings. 

“Katie?” Pidge analyzed the painting, but soon ignored it when she looked over and heard Lance call her.   
“Hey Pidge. Come here, I wanna show you something.” 

“What?” 

“Just come here.” Lance chuckled. 

He grabbed her hand and lead her into a library.   
Pidge went silent, books on every subject, writings in different languages. She was star struck. 

“I figured that nerdy brain of yours would want to see all this.” Lance smiled. 

“This in incredible!” Pidge said running around looking at various things. Suddenly pausing she ran over and grabbed Lance in a tight hug. 

“Thank you Lance.” She said in a soft voice. 

Lance felt his face heat up and his heart rate increase. Even so, he still wrapped his arms around her small figure and hugged back. 

“It's your 16th birthday once after all, you deserve to have a great day.” Lance smiled. Pidge released the hug and grabbed Lance’s hand dragging him to some books. Getting a stack and reading them together on the floor. 

Through the window waited Keith and Hunk.

“It seems like our wanted criminal is changing his ways thanks to this girl. Pidge was the name?” Hunk asked. 

“Yea, whatever, he's still a theif. He still has the crown. Besides Shiro probably won't accept that we just let him go.” Keith sighed. 

“There's no happy end for those two. Is there?” Hunk frowned. 

“Unless the King sees something worth keeping him alive.” Keith said. 

“Way to make it dark man.” 

“Sorry Hunk, but because of the crime. Hanging is the punishment.” 

“It's sad to think about it. Cause I mean look at them.” Hunk said watching Lance and Pidge laughing and getting close together to be able to read. 

Keith looked and frowned slightly. 

“It's just what has to be done.” Keith said.

Pidge and Lance then left the library meeting Keith and Hunk. Lance walked over to a young boy selling lantern festival souvenirs. He bought a small flag with the kingdom symbol on it. He gave it to Pidge who held it up to the sun smiling. 

They made their way to the center of town. Pidge smiling happily when music was heard from around the corner. She stood next to the band and began to dance slightly. After some time she grabbed a young boy to dance with her. Then grabbing some townsfolk. A group of dancers now formed. 

“Lance come on.” She smiled gesturing for him to dance. 

“Ah, I don't dance.” Lance said. 

“Oh yes you do.” Keith and Hunk said in unison pushing him into the dance circle. 

Dancing multiple dances, spinning, and swaying. Pidge became quite popular. A large amount of people following her steps. Grabbing partners, and following tempo. Lance spun towards Pidge trying to be her duet partner, but she got taken by another young man. The song went on, then towards the end Pidge and Lance finally got to dance with each other. Lance spinning her around and intertwining their fingers. They looked into each other's eyes. Leaning heads in when the song ended and the townsfolk began to cheer. They backed away blushing at each other. 

“To the palace!” A guard yelled. 

The sun was beginning to set. 

“Hey, come with me.” Lance said. 

The three of them following. Lance gestured to a boat. 

“This is your dream right? Let's get the best view.” 

Pidge smiled, she was so happy. She cautiously entered the boat.

“You two have fun, we'll be here.” Keith chuckled. 

“You've changed.” Hunk teased. 

“Shut up….” Keith said walking away. Lance threw a bag at Hunk’s feet. 

“Thanks guys.” Lance said. 

Keith turned and grabbed an apple. Giving Lance a face. 

“Don't worry I bought them.” Lance said. Keith shrugged and took a bite. “Most of them.” Lance mocked. 

Keith choked, Hunk laughed. 

Lance rowed Pidge a ways out to where you could see the entire castle. The sun had set and at this point it was just waiting time. 

Lance looked over noticing Pidge's worried expression. 

“You Okay?” 

“I'm terrified…” she frowned. 

“What of?” 

“I've been looking out that window for 16 years Lance. This is supposed to be my dream, but what if it's not what I hoped for, what do I do if it fulfils my expectations. What then?” 

“You find a new dream.” Lance smiled. 

Pidge looked up to see that wonderful face she grew quite fond of. 

Lance leaned forward pushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear, and grabbed a flower from her braid. 

Pidge chuckled at the motion, and grabbed a different flower placing it in the water behind Lance’s creating a train of flowers. 

______________________________________

“Matt it's time.” Shiro walked over. 

Matt stood up from a chair and took a deep breath. Shiro went and gently fixed his kingship medallion, organized his hair and took off his glasses cleaning a tear from the frame. 

“It's gonna be okay.” he wiped a falling tear away. 

“I know Shiro, I just want her to be in my arms again.” Matt frowned. 

“I know.” Shiro hugged him. 

After the hug the two walked out large doors onto a big balcony where the first lantern stood waiting for launch. It was the only lantern with the kingdom symbol on it. Shiro lit the lantern, grabbed his hand in Matt's and the two of them gripped the bottom. 

“Please come home again Katie.” Matt said. 

They launched the lantern. A chain reaction of other lanterns followed close by. A swarm of them engulfing the sky.

Pidge laid down one more flower and saw a light reflection in the water. She went wide eyed. She turned around and saw Matt and Shiro’s lantern high in the sky. She stumbled in the boat causing it to shake, and ran to grip the front post of the boat. She stared in awe as more and more lanterns filled the sky. 

Pidge leaned into the post smiling. Then a bright light shined in the corner of her eyes. She turned around to see Lance with two lanterns. Smiling up fondly at her. Pidge went over and sat across from Him. 

“I have something for you too.” She pulled out the satchel. “I...I know I should have given this to you earlier, but I was scared. But now not so much. Is that weird?” she stuttered. 

Lance looked puzzled and nodded and pushed the bag down. 

“No, it's not. Cause I'm starting to feel the same way.” he smiled. Pidge smiled back feeling somewhat proud of Lance. 

They launched their own lanterns watching them twirl around each other heading into the sky. 

They watched the other lanterns flow and sway in all different directions. One lantern headed their way almost hitting the water. Pidge leaned out and gave it a boost back up. It was a lantern with the kingdom symbol on the side. 

Pidge stared back up in wonder as her dream was right in front of her. Little to her knowledge Lance was staring at her with the most admirable expression. 

Lance then gently grabbed Pidge's hand, turning her back towards him. He put her hair strand back behind her ear looking at her face. Her beautiful face. They both grabbed hands and stared into each other's eyes. Her stunning brown ones looking into his bright blue ones. Heads began to slowly move towards one another. A tilting motion occurred. This moment was perfect. Both eyes closing. Lips just inches away when…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger. Whoops. :') but again. Thanks so much for reading. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, just angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, fluff, umm, I hate myself. Enjoy??

Lance paused, looked up and saw a woman behind him on a small island. Her eyes glowing a bright yellow, they seemed to be calling him. He backed away from Pidge. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked. 

“Yes, everything's fine, I just…” Lance started rowing the boat towards the island. 

“What a fool, falling for my spell,” Haggar whispered. 

The got to the island Lance getting out and grabbing the satchel. 

“Lance?” Pidge said getting worried. 

“Everything is fine. I'll be back.” He said almost robot-like. Even in the darkness, Pidge thought his eyes looked clouded, unresponsive to her words. 

“Oh...okay.” She frowned waiting in the boat. 

Pidge watched as Lance walked away into the foggy trees. Once far enough away, Haggar walked out, cut the spell, and knocked Lance unconscious. 

“Pity, but I won't have you taking my flower.” Haggar hissed. She took the crown tied it to Lance’s hand, and then tied him to a boat. 

“Someone like you is just going to cloud her head with more stupid ideas,” Haggar said pushing the boat into the water letting it sail away. 

Pidge waited in silence. In the distance of the fog, she saw a figure. 

“You had me worried for a minute, I thought you took the crown and left.” she smiled. 

“He did,” Haggar said sternly moving closer to Pidge. 

“H-Haggar? He wouldn't. Lance?” she asked. 

“I warned you. Now, look what he's done.” Haggar hissed pointing to Lance on the boat sailing away. 

“Lance! No!” She yelled falling to her knees. 

Pidge sat and tears began to pour from her eyes. 

“Lance….” 

“I did warn you did I not. Now let's go. We're going back Pidge.” Haggar said scooting closer and petting the braid Pidge had in her hair. 

Pidge stood up shakily and just followed Haggar slowly. She turned around one last time, seeing that boat with Lance on it. Tears returning. 

“I did try Pidge. I tried to warn you.” Haggar said.   
All Pidge could do was nod following Haggar once again. 

Meanwhile, Lance was beginning to come to. He hit a dock. 

“Pidge?” he whispered. 

“Look the crown.” a guard who was standing on patrol said to his other companion. 

“It's him. Grab him!” the other guard yelled. 

“W-wait! You don't understand. She's in trouble!!” Lance tried to get free but ended up failing and getting dragged away. 

Keith and Hunk heard the screams and watched from the other dock as Lance was dragged away. 

“Please! I don't want to lose her! She's in trouble. That woman!” Lance was protesting. 

“Keith, we have to do something?” Hunk pleased. “Keith?” 

Keith wasn't responding. For the first time in his life, a feeling washed over him. 

“Come on Hunk!” Keith grunted walking fast. 

“Where are you going?” Hunk asked. 

“I'm getting some help.” 

______________________________________

Haggar was sitting next to Pidge on her bed taking out those flowers and braids. 

“There, no more filth. It looks so much better like this.” Haggar said. 

Pidge was still silent, Haggar grabbed a brush from the nightstand. 

“Quintessence gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine” Haggar spoke as she brushed and caressed Pidge's hair gaining back youth. 

Pidge just sighed and brought some hair onto her lap and just fiddled with it. 

“Wash up for dinner, it will be ready soon,” Haggar said leaving the room. 

Pidge fell onto her back and dug in her dress pocket and pulled out the small fabric square with the kingdom symbol on it. She held it up to the light and pulled it back down to her chest sighing loudly. She then just began thinking of the events from yesterday. She closed her eyes, that symbol flashing in her mind. She shot her eyes open. She just wanted to forget, but every time she closed her eyes that symbol was back. 

“Katie?” she suddenly whispered. That name for some reason was pounding in her brain. 

She got up and went to the mirror. Deja vu slamming into her mind. 

That painting in town, that symbol, the crown. It seemed to just smack her right in the face. A memory suddenly flashing in her mind. The kingdom symbol floating above her, a boy that looked similar holding her. The same painting flashing again, the vision of her wearing that crown coming back. It suddenly hit her…..

______________________________________

Lance awoke to see he was in a cell. He shot up running to the window. 

“Ah, you're awake. Time to go.” A guard clanged a weapon to the bars. 

“Go? Go where?” Lance asked. 

“I think you know.” 

“oh…” Lance brought a hand to his neck. 

Lance walked in silence as 3 guards were around him. He kept his head down, walking for what he thought would be the last time. Then the door slammed shut and locked. Lance looking up. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” the head guard yelled. He slammed his hands against the door. 

“What's the password?” someone asked. 

“OPEN THIS DOOR!” 

“Not even close, try again.” The stranger said. 

Meanwhile, the other 2 guards were pulled away by 2 more mysterious people. The head guard turned around and saw only Lance. 

“Hi,” Lance said waving through the handcuffs. 

“WHAT HA-" He tried to say, but got beat on the head by something. 

“Let's get you out of here.” another said opening the handcuffs with the keys he stole off the guard. 

“The Blades?” Lance asked shaking his wrists.

“We don't have much time, quickly run.” a member said dragging Lance to the outside. 

Guards were swarming everywhere. It looked impossible to escape. 

“Okay Buddy, you won't break anything I promise.” 

“Wait? What?” Lance asked. But it was too late a blade member pushed him onto a cart, while another body slammed the other side sending Lance flying over the walls. 

“WWWWWOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” He screamed. 

He landed in a cart full of soft items, cushioning his fall. 

“Lance, come on be quick.” Hunk suddenly said. 

“Hunk? What's this about?” 

“We're here to help you.” 

“Wait? Did the mullet man send for the Blades?” 

“Don't call me mullet man!” Keith said appearing from around a pillar with a horse.

“Keith. You did this for me? Wow, this is the nicest-" 

“Save your sweet talk. Here's a horse. Now go get her!” Keith said shoving the reins into Lance’s chest. 

“Can I just say thank you?” Lance asked. 

“I guess you're welcome.” Keith huffed. “Now, GO!” 

Lance nodded and mounted the horse riding fast, back into the woods. 

“You do have a sweet side under all that cool guy act.” Hunk snickered. 

“Shut it Hunk.” 

______________________________________

“Pidge are you coming down?” Haggar asked. 

Pidge threw her door open and just stared at the floor breathing heavily. 

“I'm the lost princess,” she whispered under her breath. 

“Pidge speaks up, I hate when y-” Haggar was cut off. 

“I AM THE LOST PRINCESS. Aren't I?” Pidge spoke up. 

Haggar stood in silence, trying to think of what to say. 

“Now, now. Where did you even get that idea?” 

“It was you, it was all you. You took me from my family. You kept me locked away all these years. You...you…..YOU DID ALL OF THIS!” Pidge yelled, tears beginning to form. 

“Everything I did was to protect you Pidge!” Haggar yelled back. 

“Protect me? You mean keeping my hair for your own. You told me people wanted to steal it when all along it was you who wanted it for your own personal gain.” Pidge said. 

Haggar ran up and slapped Pidge across the face. 

“I will not be talked down to by the likes of you Pidge.” Haggar hissed. 

“That isn't even my real name is it Haggar?” Pidge looked up and smirked. 

“Don't you ever say that name, I gave you a new life, your past is dead. I suggest you get all the stupid ideas out of your head.” Haggar hissed gripping Pidge’s jaw tightly. 

Just then horse hooves sounded outside. 

“Pidge!!” Someone yelled. 

“Lance?” Pidge looked towards the window. 

“Pidge, let down your hair!” Lance yelled. 

It was silent, Lance began to worry. So he began climbing on his own. 

“He's not getting to you again,” Haggar said. She covered Pidge’s mouth and dragged her to the window and threw her hair out for Lance to climb it. 

Lance saw that reddish hair fall and a form of happiness and relief set it. He began to climb it. 

Haggar wrapped a cloth around Pidge's mouth so she couldn't speak, and pushed her to the floor, and waited. 

Lance got the window and climbed inside. 

“Pidge!” He looked around. He saw her on the ground. 

She tried to scream his name to warn him, but it was too late. 

Haggar circled behind and stabbed him in the side. 

“hng!” Lance groaned in pain as he fell to the floor gripping his side. 

Pidge stared with wide eyes tears threading to fall. 

“Now that he's taken care of, Pidge we're going somewhere where no one will ever find you again!” Haggar said walking back to Pidge and lifting her up by her hair. Pidge began fighting. 

“Stop fighting you brat!” Haggar said. Pidge backed into and slammed a mirror down, glass going everywhere. 

Pidge shook the cloth loose. 

“No! I won't stop. I will never stop, I want to get away from you. But if you let me do something. I will go with you without a fight.” 

“Pidge no, don't do it.” Lance groaned. 

Pidge looked back at Lance and tears fell. 

“Let me heal him and I will go with you. Please.” 

Haggar just stared. 

“I promise,” Pidge said in a serious tone. 

“No, Pidge….please,” Lance said. 

“Fine…” Haggar walked over and threw Lance against a pillar, and hooked him to it with handcuffs. 

“You will NOT be following us again.” 

Pidge ran over and looked into Lance’s pained eyes, and looked at the blood staining his shirt. 

“No, no, no. Lance stay with me.” 

Pidge removed his top vest and grabbed locks of hair. 

“Pidge….don't.” Lance tried to fight. 

“Stop talking. Its gonna be okay. It's all going to be okay.” She said tears falling. 

“Pidge…” Lance used the last of his strength to run his fingers through her hair. 

“You were my new dream.” He muttered. 

“and you were mine,” Pidge said leaning a bit forward. 

Lance then uttered the last of his strength and with a glass shard, he cut Pidge's hair. His hand dropped and a glass shard fell to the ground.

“Lance? Why?” she said gripping her hair. 

“NO!” Haggar said. She was frantic, she began grabbing the long strands of Pidge's hair. 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” Haggar screamed. 

Pidge's hair after it was cut turned a slightly different shade. 

“No, no, no,” Haggar said frantically scooping up the hair in her hands. But it was too late. In the broken mirror, she saw her reflection changing. Her hair turned a ghost white, wrinkles forming everywhere. Pain shot through her body. She screamed in pain. Rover appeared and grabbed a strand forcing Haggar to stumble backward and fall out the window. 

Haggar disintegrated before her cloak hit the ground. Pidge staring in horror at the sight she just witnessed. Suddenly she turned around. 

“No, no, no. Lance. Don't leave me. Please.” She cried. She placed his hand on her head. 

“Quintessence….gleam and glow…..let your…” she cried. “power….shine.” 

“Pidge it's okay. At least I got to see you safe.” Lance said slipping into darkness. 

Pidge scooped him up and hugged him tears falling. 

“Quintessence, heal those who have been hurt, bring back what once was mine,” she whispered. A tear falling onto Lance’s cheek. 

The tear sparkled the last of Pidge's power traveling to Lance’s wound. A light engulfed the area. Pidge raised her head. Watching in awe as the wound seemed to close. The blood disappearing. 

“W-what?” Pidge sniffed. 

The light vanished and after seconds of silence   
Lance shot up and gasped for breath. Pidge stumbled backward. 

Lance after catching his breath looked over to Pidge on the ground. 

“Have I ever told you I like short haired girls?” Lance smirked. 

“Lance!” she happily said jumping onto him, crushing him into a hug. Sending them both to the ground. 

Lance smiled and hugged her smaller frame back. 

“Hey, Pidge?” Lance asked. 

She released the hug and looked into his eyes. 

Lance pushed some hair behind her ear and leaned in. Placing his lips against hers. Pidge was wide-eyed. But relaxed and they released the kiss.   
“I’m glad to see you safe.” Lance smiled. 

Pidge chuckled and just stayed in Lance’s arms. Embracing each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK, writer's block, and life got busy. there are one or two chapters left. Thank you guys for reading and for all the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH Sorry for the wait. I had extra work shifts, then I started school. AH I am stressed, but here's the last chapter? I'm not sure if I want to continue with some concepts from the Tangled Series or what. Hmm oh well.

They both stood up. 

“So uh, what should we do now?” Lance asked. 

“I don't know about you, but I um...I know someone who probably wants to see me.” Pidge said. 

“Who?” 

“Well uh, the king.” She blushed. 

“Why the King?” 

“He's uh, I found out that the lost princess. Is well...I think it's me.” 

Lance looked at her features, the freckles, the brown eyes. He smiled and ruffled her now short hair. 

“King Matt. Yea, I agree. Shall we?” Lance asked hand outstretched. 

“Yes.” She smiles heading towards the small door on the floor. 

“Shall we begin a new adventure Pidge?” 

“I suppose that you should now my real name is Katie.” She smiled. 

“Katie, I like that. Suits you.” and with that they both headed back to the city. After a few long hours. They made it back to the bridge. 

“Lance! Pidge!” Someone yelled. They looked up to see Hunk running towards them. 

“I'm so glad to see you two are okay.” He hugged them both. 

“You've caused quite the commotion thief.” Keith walked over. 

“Still doing that Mullet.” Lance chuckled. 

“Pidge, Your hair. It's different.” Hunk said. 

“You can thank Lance for the new look.” She said running her hand through the strands. 

“It looks good.” Keith said. 

“Wow, helping out and compliments today. You've changed.” Hunk poked Keith in the stomach. 

“Don't talk about it.” Keith huffed turning away. 

“So Keith, Hunk. I have a favor to ask.” Pidge asked. 

“Yes?” they said in unison. 

“King Matt. Can you take me to him?” she asked. 

“I mean Sure, it will be a bit, but why?” Keith asked. 

“Keith, take another look at her.” Hunk smiled. 

“Yea she looks like Matt so what?” Keith crossed his arms. “Wait!” 

“There he goes.” Hunk said. 

“Introducing the lost princess Katie.” Lance posed at her holding out his arms. 

“Maybe...we don't know for sure though.” She smiled.

“I'd be surprised if you weren't, but why don't we run along. This is the most exciting thing to probably happen to the King.” Hunk said dragging all of them along. 

They walked through town. Pidge and Lance getting weird looks from townsfolk. Walking up to the castle gates. 

“The thief!” the guards yelled. 

“Stand down.” Keith said. 

“Keith? Hunk? But-" 

“No buts, let us through. We need to see the King.” Keith said. 

“Very well. Just keep and eye on….” the guard paused seeing Pidge appear from behind Hunk. 

“King Matt???” 

“No, more like lost princess.” Hunk smirked. 

“Keith, Hunk? You can't mean this thief?” 

“Yes, he found her. Now let us through.” Keith said. 

“Of course. Come on through your highness.” 

“Your highness? Hmm, I like it. Thank you guards. Keep up the good work.” She smiled at them heading past the gates. 

“I hope she really is the one.” the guard sighed. 

Walking up towards the castle multiple guards giving her shocked looks. A guard had walked them through the castle. Pidge staring in awe at everything. 

“This is where we separate I'm afraid.” Hunk said. 

“You'll wait for him through the doors. We'll send him to you.” Keith said. 

Pidge gulped. This was it. Well maybe. The king might not accept her. 

“Thanks for your help you guys.” Lance said. 

“Good luck, Princess Katie.” Hunk winked. 

“Thank you.” She hugged Hunk. “and you too Keith.” She hugged him too. 

Keith taken aback questionably hugged back. He wasn't used to hugs. 

Lance smiled and they walked through the double doors onto a large patio area. 

Keith and Hunk nodded and headed for the kings room. 

______________________________________

“How you doing Matt?” Shiro asked. 

“I've been better. I'm sorry to be such a downer Shiro.” 

“Don't even, no matter what I'm here for you. Besides, I still have a good feeling about this year's festival.” Shiro smiled. 

“Still? It ended two days ago.” Matt responded. 

“I know, but there's just a feeling.” 

“You weirdo.” Matt smiled back. 

“There's that smile I fell in love with.” Shiro smirked. 

“And your sassy smirk.” Matt said grabbing Shiro’s hand. 

“Anyway, what's the status on the thief, also Keith and Hunk.” Matt asked. 

“Well he got away. Some thugs helped him. He also seemed different. Apparently he was yelling for some girl. That she was in trouble, he tried so hard to fight to go help her. Odd huh?” 

“A girl? He never seemed interested in that stuff?” Matt said. 

“And hear this. He without a fight he just handed over the crown. He seemed like he was ready to just give up. He apologized for everything he did too.” Shiro said. 

“That's weird. Maybe he did change.” Matt questioned. 

“I'm more curious about the girl he was so desperate to help.” Shiro said. 

“Can a girl really change his whole personality?” Matt asked. 

“Who knows.” 

Suddenly a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Matt yelled. 

“Good afternoon Your Majesties.” Keith and Hunk said kneeling down. 

“Keith? Hunk? You've returned.” Shiro said. 

“We have the thief in the palace.” Hunk frowned worried of their reaction. 

“Whatever for?” Shiro hissed. 

“Well. As you probably heard he found a girl. She's um, something quite special.” Keith said. 

“Continue.” Matt said. 

“Before I get into too much detail. I want you to know. He did everything, he did all of it. Just remember that.” Hunk said. 

“and just what is this “everything" the thief did?” Shiro asked. 

Keith and Hunk looked at each other. Took a deep breath and turned back to the King’s.

“Outside on the porch. He's waiting there. He's waiting with uh-” Hunk began. 

“With who Hunk?” Matt asked standing up. 

“Matt, Shiro. We think this is who've you've been searching for.” Keith finished. 

Shiro looked over and saw Matt wide eyed. 

“Matt? Why don't we go together?” Shiro asked. 

“Yes, let's. Keith, Hunk lead the way please.” 

______________________________________

Standing in silence. Pidge and Lance stared off into the view of the village. 

“You doing okay?” Lance asked. 

“Not really. I'm so nervous.” Pidge frowned. “What if he doesn't like me, what if I'm not the sister he's looking for? What if-" 

“You're rambling. Take a deep breath.” Lance said grabbing her hand. 

“Thanks Lance. Also my hair. It doesn't look bad does it?” 

“Absolutely not. It's a good look on you.” Lance winked. He reached over and grabbed a rose putting it behind her ear. 

“You dork.” She chuckled. 

Meanwhile Matt was practically running towards the doors. Shiro was behind. They got to the double doors and Matt froze. 

“Shiro, you think it's really her this time.” 

“I'll let you figure that out.” Shiro said grabbing Matt's hand and opening the door.

Pidge’s stomach dropped. She slowly turned around. 

Matt stared wide eyed looking at the girl on the end of the porch. 

Pidge walked slowly forward staring back at the king. 

Matt was slowly nudged forward by Shiro. 

“Go to her.” he whispered. 

Matt walked closer and inspected her features. 

The hair color, the freckles, the brown eyes. He began to cry. He ran his fingers through her hair.   
“D-did I upset you, Your highness?” Pidge stuttered. 

“No, no, not at all. You're home.” Matt said pulling her into a hug. “My little sister.” 

He ran fingers threw her hair determined not to let go. He leaned away looking into her teary eyes. He kissed her forehead gently. 

“I am never letting go.” Matt said.

“I’m home.” she smiled. 

Matt continued to hug her smaller frame. 

Shiro walked over and was facing Lance. 

“I’ve been told you’re her rescuer.” Shiro said. 

“I uh, well...yea. I guess so??” 

Matt released the hug and stood up with Katie. He wiped his tears away. Walking over with her to Lance and Shiro’s area. 

“Lance McClain…..you’ve caused quite a chaotic mess in my Kingdom.” Matt said. 

“I know, and i’m sorry your highness.” Lance frowned. 

“Your crimes usually are charged with a hanging, which you ran away from.” 

“Yea, I did kinda do that.” Lance said hand going behind his neck. 

“I don’t even know where to begin with you. Stealing, damaging property, breaking into my castle.” Matt went on.   
“I know your highness.” Lance said. 

“However, you also brought me my greatest wish. To see Katie happy and healthy again. For that I can never repay you enough. I hereby say to you Lance McClain. All your crimes shall be dismissed, you are no longer a wanted criminal, and if you accept, I will let you live here in the palace working for me and Shiro.” Matt said. 

“Wow...um..thank you. Yes. I will accept your offer!” Lance said happily. 

“Lance!” Katie said hugging him tightly. “Now we can all be together.” she said. 

“See Matt. I told you I had a good feeling about this one.” Shiro nudged him. 

“Shut it Shiro.” Matt laughed. 

“Hey Matt?” Pidge asked. 

“Yes?” 

“Can you...um...does the castle have a library?” she asked. 

“Of course it does. Let me show you everything!” Matt smiled brightly. He motioned the two to the door. Then he turned around to face Lance. 

“You break her heart in anyway, and you’ll be answering to me.” He pointed to his eyes and then Lance’s eyes. 

“Y-yes Your Highness.” Lance said shakily back. 

“Good, now that that’s settled. Come on Katie, I’ll show you around.” Matt smiled. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a gentle side hug. 

“I’m home.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, I am crying in the Plance Garden. T~T


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New worries begin to happen, and just when Pidge thought everything was going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL! >~< it has been a hot second. I went over this fanfiction again, and it just didn't seem over to me? I wanted more to happen. IDK, I got some ideas from the first episode of the Tangled Series.

It had been 6 months since Pidge and Lance became a new part of the castle inhabitants. 

“It’s time Shiro, We need to tell her,” Matt said. 

“You really think she’s ready?” Shiro asked. 

“I don’t know, but I have confidence in her. She already has the hearts of all the townsfolk.” Matt chuckled. 

“That’s not all there is to it though. She needs to learn how to actually be a princess.” Shiro said. 

“You’re right. Perhaps we should get her a handmaiden?” Matt asked. 

“I have just the lady in mind. She’s strong, smart, and will keep Pidge from venturing out past the gates...like she’s been trying.” Shiro said sighing at the end. 

“I know she wants to go past those walls, but I can’t have her doing that, she could get kidnapped again,” Matt said. 

“Perhaps when you gave her those rules, she didn’t know that you were just looking out for her.” 

“Huh….I know, anyway who is this handmaiden you’re speaking about?” Matt asked. 

“Who else? Allura.” Shiro smiled. 

“Allura. Yes. Guards go get her.” Matt said. 

“Yes, sir.” The guard said. 

________________________________________________________________

Pidge was currently walking around town with Lance getting some fresh air. 

“Are we looking for anything specific today?” Lance asked. 

“Nope, just walking today, Matt’s been keeping me looked after like a hawk. I know he’s worried about losing me, I just hate being cooped up.” Pidge huffed. 

“He’s trying his best to be a big brother. He’ll turn around soon.” Lance smiled. 

“I sure hope so.” She sighed. 

The two were suddenly interrupted by townsfolk. 

“It’s the princess.” A young girl said. 

“Good afternoon your highness.” Another man said. 

“Hello.” She shyly smiled. 

“Taking a stroll today?” A young woman said. 

“Yes. We are just getting some air.” Lance said. 

“If there is anything you require just let us know m’lady.” A different man said. 

“We will, thank you all.” She smiled. 

After talking to multiple townspeople and receiving small gifts from young children, Pidge found herself staring at the guarded bridge to leave the town. 

“Oh, no, no, no. Come on. Don’t even think about it.” Lance said pulling her back towards the palace. 

“Aww come on.” Pidge groaned. 

“You know you can’t go out there,” Lance said. 

“I know, but...nevermind. Let’s go back.” 

Lance frowned and gently grabbed her hand walking Pidge back to the castle. 

“Soon Pidge, you just have to be patient,” Lance said ruffling her hair. 

The two walked and entered the castle Matt already standing there. 

“Katie, you’re here. Come with me,” He said. 

“What for?” She asked. 

“Shiro and I want you to meet someone, and we need to discuss some things, Lance you come to,” 

“Alright?” Lance said following the two siblings. 

They walked into a large room, Shiro was waiting there with a beautiful woman. She had long white, curly hair. 

“Hello everyone. Let me introduce you to Allura.” Shiro said gesturing to the woman. 

“It’s lovely to finally meet you, Princess Katie.” She bowed. 

“Oh..y-you to Allura and just Katie is fine, or Pidge,” She smiled. 

“Now here’s what we need to discuss,” Matt said. 

“Katie, you’ve been here for a few months now. Shiro and I both think it’s time for you to begin preparing for…...your Coronation,” Matt said whispering the last part. 

“My what now?” Pidge asked. 

“Katie, you are related to royalty, it’s time you begin preparing to become an official princess,” Shiro said. 

“I..I wh-what if I...I’m not ready.” She said. 

“That is why we have Allura here. She’s here to help you learn. Practice, study the right stuff,” Matt said trying to calm her down. 

“You’ll be learning and studying daily until your Coronation in the Spring,” Shiro said. 

“That’s months away though. You’re making this sound like she’s stuck inside till then.” Lance said. 

Pidge froze, “T-that isn’t true is it?” 

“Katie…you have to learn. It’ll pass before-” Matt started. 

“NO!” she yelled. 

“Katie, just-” Shiro began. 

“Katie, are you certain-” Allura started. 

“Pidge, calm down, let them explain,” Lance said. 

“NO! None of you are listening! I...I can’t be just cooped up again. That was my entire life, I don’t want to go back to that. It’s bad enough I can’t even go to town without security. Now I have to be guarded all day cooped up in this castle studying.” She said running to her room. 

“That went well.” Matt huffed. 

“Let me go talk to her,” Lance said. 

“No, let me go talk to her,” Allura said. 

“Allura are you sure?” Shiro asked. 

“Right now, she needs a woman. You boys just sit back. I’ll report later.” She said leaving and heading to Pidge’s room. 

*knock knock* 

“What?” Pidge said. 

Allura entered the room. “Katie. I wanna talk.” 

“About what? That you’ll be my babysitter?” 

“No, I don’t want to be like that to you, I want to be your friend. I apologize that I can’t fix the King’s decision, but I would like to offer you something before your lessons,” 

“Like what?” 

Allura stood up and told the guards to not let anybody in the room “princess’s orders” she lied. 

“This, here put on this cloak, I’m taking you past the walls,” Allura said. 

“Really?!” Pidge asked smiling. 

“You just have to keep it a secret, I am here to be your friend, and what kind of friend would let her friend stay trapped till spring?” Allura winked. 

“You’re actually serious, oh my God! Thank you, Allura.” Pidge said hugging her. 

“Remember, our little secret, I could lose my job as your handmaiden is anyone found out,” 

“Of course, it’s our secret,” Pidge said, 

Allura leads Pidge out the window and to the hidden path in the garden, they walked carefully through town and arrived at a wall. 

“Now what? We can’t climb that wall, and guards are gonna walk past here soon,” Pidge said. 

“Who said we were climbing? I have a secret.” Allura said she grabbed a high brick that poked out a little bit. It revealed a secret door. 

“Woah!” Pidge beamed. 

“Now hurry, we only have a few more hours of nightlife left.” Allura laughed. 

“You’re the best Allura. I’m sorry I caused a scene earlier,” Pidge frowned. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sorry for how hard it must be being locked away all day.” 

“I just don’t enjoy being locked up like that. Haggar, the woman who stole me, she never let me go outside, she told me it was a horrible place, for 16 years she kept stuck inside. She treated me pretty badly, then I met Lance. He showed me such wonderful things,” Pidge blushed suddenly. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, about Haggar I mean. Although, Lance seems like a wonderful guy for you,” Allura winked. 

“He’s the best, I can’t thank him enough for everything he’s done for me. Plus he’s not a bad romantic either,” 

“In that case, I’m happy for you,” Allura smiled. “Now come, just a little further,” 

They walked out into the moonlight shining overhead. Trees lightly blowing every which way, the smell of the forest. Pidge took in a deep breath. 

“There’s something specific I want to show you. Would you like to go?” Allura asked. 

“Of course, lead the way,” Pidge smiled. 

Allura smiled and walked in front of Pidge the two ducking away from branches, jumping over logs until they came to an empty road. They walked down it, making small talk before Allura stopped then suddenly. 

“There.” She said. 

“What?” Pidge asked.   
“This is the place they found the miracle flower, it healed your mother then a few days later you were born,” Allura said. 

“My mother?” She asked. “I heard from Matt that they died when he was a teenager. Some kind of accident,” 

“Unfortunately yes, it was a sad day for the kingdom, Matt after some training then took over as King, he ruled with such kindness and changed things that made our little island an amazing place,” Allura smiled. 

“I see, and that’s what I'm going to be trained to do until Spring?” 

“Yes, and look on the bright side, you have me as a helper,” Allura winked. 

Pidge and Allura laughed until Pidge saw the pointed rocks at the base of the small hill where the shrine was. She tried walking down it.

“Oh be careful, those rocks are indestructible,” Allura said trying to grab her. 

“I’ll be fine Allura, I just wanna look,” 

“I’m not sure that’s really a good idea….Katie please,” Allura said getting nervous. 

Pidge made it down far enough to reach out towards the rocks. She carefully leaned forward and touched the rock with her finger, it glowed slightly before basically exploding with light and gaining at least 8 feet in height. Pidge was flung up with it. 

“Katie!” Allura yelled running to catch her. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m okay, I’m okay. That was weird Allura do they normally do that?” 

“No, they’ve never done that,” 

“My head hurts, stupid rock,” Pidge said standing on her own. 

“I think it’s time to go back,” Allura said helping her get steady. 

“Lead the way Allura,” Pidge smiled. 

The walk home was anything but pleasant. Pidge’s head was pounding, it hurt everywhere, she couldn’t keep up with Allura, her vision was getting blurry. 

“Katie, this isn’t normal, are you really okay?” Allura asked running to her side.   
“My head, it hurts, really, really bad,” Pidge groaned. 

“Maybe you hit it, here let me take off your hood, I’ll check for wounds.”

Allura removed the hood and gasped. 

“What is it?” Pidge asked. 

“Your hair….it’s, it’s glowing..” Allura said. 

“Glowing? You mean like---AAHH!” A pain spread through her scalp. 

Her hair was starting to glow everywhere, the color changing slightly before every strand extended back into her previous long hair. After some time the pain went away, Pidge opened her eyes to see hair at her feet. She grabbed some pieces. 

“Uh...Allura? This can’t be normal can it?” 

“We’ve got to get you back to the castle. Hurry. Can you walk?” 

“I can let’s go.” 

Pidge scooped up as much hair as she could, Allura holding the rest as they quickly ran back to town. They worked their way through the town, and back to Pidge’s window. 

“Allura, you have to cut it. No one can find out about this,” Pidge said. 

“Okay, I will. Lay down for me,” 

Pidge did as she was told. Allura organizing her hair so it could be a clean cut. 

“Close your eyes, deep breath. Here I go.” Allura said running her sword into the strands only to have her sword broken. 

“Oh no…” 

“Oh no? Why oh no?” Pidge sat up seeing the broken sword. “Oh, yea...OH NO!” 

“Don’t fret, I have more weapons,” Allura said. 

They worked until the morning, all of Allura’s weapons breaking. 

“What are we gonna do? I have to meet everyone for breakfast soon,” Pidge said.   
“D-don’t worry, I’m gonna try one more thing,” Allura said grabbing a huge mace with sharp spikes on all sides. 

Lance was walking towards Pidge’s room, he was calm until he heard a huge bang. He ran. 

“Pidge!?” Lance said knocking on the door. 

“L-lance! I’M OK!” She yelled hoping he would leave. “Allura, I can’t let him find out, they might take you away as my handmaiden,” 

“Pidge open this door !” Lance said getting worried. 

“N-NO!” she yelled back. 

“Katie, let’s uh….I don’t know,” Allura frowned. “We’ve tried all my weapons, they’re all broken,” 

“PIDGE!” Lance said. 

“Okay, okay, j-just don’t say anything, w-we didn’t go out last night, I-I woke up like this,” 

“Pidge, I don’t like lying,” Allura said. 

“Me neither, but...ah I don’t know,” she said. 

The bangs on the door getting louder, “Pidge! Come on I’m getting really worried,” Lance said.

Pidge tried running to grab something but got caught under the mace and screamed. 

“Pidge!” Lance yelled finally breaking the door open. 

“Oh...H-hi Lance,” Pidge said. 

“What...the...hair?” Lance said seeing it in all different places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope to get new ideas to add to this fanfiction. Comments and Kudos Appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> As always Thank You for reading and stay tuned for more. :D


End file.
